1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flotation devices for watercraft and, more particularly, it relates to an automatically inflating flotation device that would improve the stability of the watercraft and inhibit the watercraft from sinking if the hull was breached. The flotation device is inflatable, either manually or automatically, when a predetermined amount of water entered the hull of the watercraft thereby increasing stability and inhibits sinking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Boating is both a popular pastime and a vital commercial activity in much of the world today. A boat is often a substantial investment for the owner and/or operator. In the case of commercial boats, the boat is often the livelihood of the owner of the boat. As a general concept, boats sink when the hull of the boat takes on water and the boat loses its buoyancy. This can happen if the hull is breached due to a collision with some object or in heavy waves if the boat is swamped. If the boat sinks, a serious condition exists in that loss of life and loss of property often occurs.
A number of patents have been directed to inventions to prevent a boat from sinking, even if the hull was breached. Unfortunately, the previous devices for boat floatation have a number of problems such as being difficult to install and often require manual activation of the device. This is a major concern since many boats often sink unattended at the dock, not out on the open water.
The flotation device of the present invention solves these problems and others by being easy to install, either as a retrofit to an existing boat or during manufacture of the boat. In addition, the flotation device of the present invention is designed to automatically deploy when a pre-determined level of water is consistently in the hull of the vessel. The device will not deploy when water merely splashes to that level, preventing unneeded deployment in heavy seas. Once deployed the present invention will keep the boat afloat even if a complete flooding of the hull has occurred.
The primary aspect of the present invention is to provide a deployable flotation device to keep the boat floating after water has partially filled the hull of the boat.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a flotation device that does not interfere with the looks or operation of the boat when not deployed.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide for a flotation device that can be easily removed and a new one re-installed after deployment.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a device that is easy to manufacture and install.
An inflating boat rail is disclosed. A directional bladder is folded beneath an inflatable flotation bladder which is rolled into a tight spiral. The folded directional bladder and the spirally rolled flotation bladder are mounted inside a one or more piece cover on a housing. Cover-removing tubing is positioned to detach the cover from the housing. The housing is mounted to the outside of the hull or the housing can be formed within the hull. The directional bladder and the flotation bladder are attached to the housing. One or more flotation bladders can be mounted in the housing. The flotation bladder has valves that are attached to safety valves. The safety valve is triggered by water in the hull reaching a given height in the hull. Once the safety valve is triggered, tanks of compressed inert gas are released into the system inflating the cover-removing tubing and the directional bladder. The cover is pushed off and the flotation bladders then commence inflation and begin unrolling. The flotation bladders can have internal chambers so that one part can be punctured without deflating the whole system.
In particular, the present invention is a flotation device for maintaining a watercraft in a floating condition. The flotation device comprises a mounting plate mounted to the watercraft with the mounting plate having a first cover channel, a second cover channel, a first bladder-retaining slot, and a second bladder-retaining slot. A first collapsible tubing is receivable within the first cover channel. An elongated cover has a first edge and a second edge with the first edge receivable in the first cover channel and the second edge receivable in the second cover channel and the first collapsible tubing positioned between the mounting plate and the first edge. A space is defined between the mounting plate and the cover. A directional bladder is receivable within the space with at least a portion of the directional bladder receivable within the first bladder-retaining slot. A flotation bladder is receivable within the space with at least a portion of the flotation bladder receivable within the second bladder-retaining slot. Inflation means are connected to the first collapsible tubing, the directional bladder and the flotation bladder for inflating the first collapsible tubing, the directional bladder, and the flotation bladder wherein upon inflation of the first collapsible tubing and the directional bladder, the first edge of the cover is released from the first cover channel of the mounting plate and is moved in a direction generally away from the watercraft allowing the directional bladder and the flotation bladder to substantially inflate.
The present invention additionally includes an emergency buoyant support for a watercraft. The emergency buoyant support comprises a carrier mounted to the watercraft and a cover attached to the carrier. A first collapsible tubing is positioned between the cover and the carrier for removing at least a portion of the cover from the carrier. At least one directing bladder is positioned between the carrier and the cover. At least one inflatable flotation bladder is positioned between the carrier and the cover wherein upon inflation of the first collapsible tubing, the first collapsible tubing releases at least a portion of the cover from the carrier and wherein upon inflation of the directing bladder, the directing bladder moves the cover and the flotation bladder in a general direction away from the watercraft prior to inflation of the flotation bladder thereby allowing the flotation bladder to inflate.
The present invention further includes a method for maintaining a watercraft in a stable floating condition, the method comprises forming a carrier with the carrier having a first cover channel, a second cover channel, a first bladder retaining slot, and a second bladder-retaining slot, covering at least a portion of the carrier with a cover with the cover having a first edge and a second edge, positioning a first collapsible tubing within the first cover channel, releasably securing the first edge of the cover within the first cover channel and the second edge within the second cover channel, defining a space between the carrier and the cover, positioning a directing bladder within the space with the directing bladder having a first bladder edge, positioning a flotation bladder within the space with the flotation bladder having a second bladder edge, mounting the first bladder edge of the cover-removing bladder within the first bladder-retaining slot, mounting the second bladder edge of the flotation bladder within the second bladder-retaining slot, inflating the first collapsible tubing thereby removing the first edge of the cover from the first cover channel, inflating the cover-removing bladder, and inflating the flotation bladder.
Other aspects of this invention will appear from the following description and appended claims, reference being made to the accompanying drawings forming a part of this specification wherein like reference characters designate corresponding parts in the several views.